Ike vs. Siegfried
Two strong swordsman duke it out for the right to fight for their friends. Both suffered from hard pasts but which will overcome it in a 60 second duel. Pre-Fight Holy Roman Empire, 1608 Siegfried was walking inside an unknown castle within the castle. Many of the civilians said that strange events were happening. Siegfried decided to check out the castle as he thought Nightmare could be inside. However, he found nothing of the sort. All Siegfried could see was an abandoned throne room with two tall lion statues and purple banners. The knight was going to turn back, when a strange glow emerged. Soon the glow materialized into a person the radiant hero, Ike. Both looked at each other with confusion. Ike: This is weird, where am I? Siegfried: How were you able to do that, unless.... Siegfried then thought that Ike was one of Nightmare's minions. He soon picked up his sword and charged at Ike. The two blocked each other's attacks as they came face to face. Ike: Is this how you treat all guests. Siegfried: Don't worry, I'll make quick work out of you. The two then went backwards as they readied for battle. THIS WILL BE A MATCH FOR THE AGES!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Unknown) 60 Ike and Siegfried charge each other with powerful amount of force that sparks fly from each slash. After exchanging a few slashes, Ike get a slash in on Siegfried as it sent the knight backward. Ike sends a shockwave from his sword towards Siegfried. However, Siegfried uses ice manipulation to freeze the shockwave. Siegfried then slashes the block of ice as he charges towards Ike. 50 The knight shot an electric ball out of his sword which sent the mercenary flying out of the castle window. Siegfried looks down towards where Ike was falling. Siegfried: And Stay Down, fiend! Ike: Aether This shocked Siegfried when Ike came back up and slashed him with the attack. This caused both to fall down to the ground smashing up a market area down below. 37 The two then shook the fall off and clashed swords once again. Siegfried: Came back for a second round of me kicking your butt. Ike: I have more tricks up my sleeves! 34 The two then we're sent backwards and then tried to slash at each other again. Both of there attacks were deflected and caused the other to shoot projectiles. This lead to a smoke screen being created. Siegfried then charged in until he realized what happened. 29 Ike had his sword come crashing down with flames as it hit Siegfried. This caused the knight to be launched into the air and slam into a vegetable stand as a merchant looked in total shock. Merchant: My Cabbages!!!! However Ike was near Siegfried once again as he tried to finish the knight off. However, Siegfried held his ground and was ready to activate soul caliber. 18 Siegfried: Soul Caliber! With a glowing beam of light, Siegfried was changing as the sword came to him. The light caused Ike to try and cover his eyes. Ike: What is even happening? Siegfried: Its time to end this! Once and for all!!! 10 The knight came into contact with the mercenary with quick and powerful attack. This made Ike seemingly get hit by almost all directions. It almost seems hopeless until he came up with an idea. One waited for Siegfried to charge at him. 2 Ike: Great Aether!!! Siegfried: Taste the light!!! 1 The two attacks came into contact as it created smoke around the entire area. K.O. The smoke cleared out as Siegfried had remained standing while Ike layed down on the ground. Siegfried: A hard fight, but my journey continues. A darkness looms over and knows that whatever is coming, it will not be good. Results This melee's winner is Siegfried!!! (Cues Soul Calibur II - Raise Thy Sword (Symphonic Metal Cover)) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:Male-only battles